Pietro Maximoff (α)
Pietro "Peter" Maximoff, also known as Quicksilver, is a supporting character from [[wikipedia:Marvel_Comics|'Marvel Comics']].' He made his debut in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_VI%3A_Fusion ''Fusion]. Canon Pietro hails from Marvel, specifically from [[wikipedia:X-Men|'''X-Men]]. This specific incarnation is the one that appears in the X-Men film series, specifically from [[wikipedia:X-Men:_Days_of_Future_Past|'Days of Future Past']]. Implied to be the son of the notorious mutant Magneto, Pietro was gifted with the extraordinary ability of super speed. Other than that, he's depicted as an overly energetic young man who lives with his presumably single mother and younger sister. Pre-Convergence This version of Pietro Maximoff in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_VI:_Fusion Fusion] is from a time a few weeks after the events of Days of Future Past. Breaking Erik Lensherr from the most heavily guarded fortress in the world whetted his appetite for a challenge, and the lure of infinite power was enough to draw Pietro to the Tour. During the Tour, he spoke of hints that he had some more personal interaction with Charles Xavier and Hank McCoy, presumably being offered the opportunity to attend their school, which he declined. Plot Involvement Fusion Pietro, upon arriving at the Tour, went immediately to the Terminal room to try to break into the facility's computer system. After successfully typing in the password, he was able to gather background information on the facility, the Prophet's fuses, and the awareness of a certain "Freelancer", who was responsible for the death of a girl named Naomi in a secret room in the terminal room. At the A.D.O.M room, Pietro quickly went to break into a vault with unknown contents. After successfully entering the 4-digit passcode, he gained two units of the Prophet's Fuse. At the C D.O.M. room, he first met Patchouli Knowledge, with whom he would spend the most time with on the Tour. They collaborated along with others, notably Tails, Touma, Locke, and Springtrap, to replace the battery of a centrifuge. Pietro, uncharacteristically, risked his own life to replace the battery while others, who may or may not have trusted him, could turn the centrifuge on while he was inside of it, which likely would have killed him. It is possible that this trust, which Pietro put upon Patchouli to keep anyone from turning the centrifuge on, inspired what became a mutual partnership. Then, a girl revealed herself through a secret door, and engaged the group in a battle which resulted in a stalemate with the girl disappearing in retreat. In the battle with the Freelancer, Pietro supported the spell casting Patchouli, while helping others avoid injury during the battle, which the tourists won. Pietro, Patchouli, Tails, and Springtrap went to the buffet area, which turned into a trip to the Neco-Arc homeworld. It was there that they found out about the Murder Game behind the Tour. While traversing through the tunnels of the facility, Patchouli suffered a respiratory ailment, which was characterized by a shortness of breath. Upon recommendation from Quote, Pietro proceeded to administer cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) to her, which brought relief. As the two looked at each other with wonder after their lips touched, Pietro decided to make their official first kiss. Pietro's bridge portal experience, in which all Tourists were required to enter and overcome their greatest temptations in order to bring back a black microphone, Pietro experience being at home, with some friends both from the Tour and in his normal life, all trying to keep him from returning. Among his friends was a more alluring version of Patchouli. His powers, and his desire to return to finish what he started, enabled him to return with the microphone. In the groups final battle with the invincible Ultibahara, Pietro decided to fight, even if in vain, thinking that his speed and stamina would keep the others from being attacked, and hoping that his abilities would assist in diminishing its attack. However, Pietro was eventually stopped by bullet fire, to which his partner, Patchouli, came to his rescue, along with Luke. He was successfully healed due to their efforts, just as the final act ended. Epilogue(s) Fusion At the conclusion of the Tour, Pietro had come to the realization that he and Patchouli were not meant to leave together. However, Patchouli had a way of writing letters from her Gensokyo home, while Pietro had the power of Fuse, thus could bring her to his place or himself to hers at a moment's notice. Having the best possible situation for a long distance relationship made their parting much easier, though not completely without sentimental feelings of leaving the place that they first met, and where their partnership blossomed into love, and a romantic relationship. Pietro alluded to interest in the Coalition, and of joining Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, in his epilogue, which ended with him returning to his mother's home in Arlington, Virginia in the year 1975, and two days later, as he promised, having Patchouli over on their first date. Character Relationships * Patchouli Knowledge - A character within the Touhou Project series, who made her debut in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_VI:_Fusion Fusion] as well. He was a frequent companion and friend to both Pietro and Patchouli. They first met in the C D.O.M. room, where both were trying to pursue the murderer known as The Freelancer. It was there that both decided to become partners on the Tour, and from there they would not part from each other, practically until the end of their time on the Tour. * Tails - A major character within the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise who made his debut in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_VI:_Fusion Fusion]. He was a frequent companion and friend to both Pietro and Patchouli. They first met when Pietro requested his assistance in getting a door opened in the C D.O.M. room, which Tails was able to accomplish using bombs (or grenades). From that point on, Tails was with the couple throughout their tour adventures, even after his untimely passing due to a traitor murdering Tails. * Springtrap - The primary antagonist of the third Five Nights at Freddy's video game who also debuted in Fusion. ''Bonnie was also a frequent companion and friend to both Pietro and Patchouli. They first met when they went to the buffet room, which turned out to be a trip to the Neco-Arc world courtesy of an enthusiastic Neco-Arc. * ''The Seventh Doctor - The seventh incarnation of the primary protagonist of the popular TV show Doctor Who who also made his debut in Fusion. Frequent interactions with the Doctor led to both care of and distrust for Pietro (and Patchouli). However, at the end the Doctor, and his future self, both appreciated Pietro and found the couple to be wrong, yet right. The Doctor also gave Pietro a key, by which he could summon the Doctor's services; he summoned the Doctor when Patchouli was suffering with apparent breathing problems. * Luke fon Fabre - The primary protagonist of the video game Tales of the Abyss who also debuted in Fusion. Pietro would lean heavily on Luke's intelligence, and his seemingly bottomless supply of food, during their time on the Tour. Trivia * Pietro was the only character in game that used the Prophet's Fuse units (stolen by him from the A D.O.M. vault by cracking the 4-digit passcode) to sway voting in his favor, switching the fate of execution from himself to Hope. * In the second Award Show, his romance with Patchouli Knowledge was nominated for Sweetest Romance Overall, as well as Best Male Character, Best Character, and Best Romance (with Patchouli once again) for Fusion. Category: Characters Category: Fusion Category:Survivors Category:Marvel characters